Answer
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Semakin aku mengejarnya, semakin ia menjauh. Kenapa? Kenapa ia meninggalkanku? ONESHOT! USxUK. R&R yah


**A/N** : Mungkin ini fict yang paling berantakan bahasanya yang pernah kubuat... - -' In Arthur POV :D Please read it and give me your opinion :) Happy Reading! XD

Pairing : USxUK , slight UKxJapan (_tapi entah knapa lebih banyak UKxJapan_ ;3;)

Desclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

**WARNING! **OOCness :P

* * *

Answer

"Hh... Hh... Hh... Tunggu!" seruku dengan lantang. Orang itu berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Mataku melebar dan aku mulai menggerakkan kakiku untuk mengejarnya, "Tunggu! TUNGGU!" seruku sambil terus berlari mengejarnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencapainya, entah kenapa semakin aku mengejarnya, jarak di antara kami semakin lebar.

Aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk memanggilnya yang terakhir kali, "Tunggu! ALFRED!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Al... Ngh... Tung... gu...!"

"Arthur-san! Arthur-san! _Daijobu desu ka_?"

Aku membuka mataku dan langsung terduduk, kaget. Nafasku memburu dan aku merasa keringat membasahi wajahku. Aku mencoba untuk menghapus keringatku tetapi... yang kudapatkan adalah air mataku. Kenapa aku sampai menangis?

"Arthur-san?" panggil orang yang tadi membangunkanku. Aku menoleh dan kaget mendapati Kiku ada di sampingku.

Aku mencoba untuk tertawa kecil dan tidak membuatnya khawatir, "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Kiku."

Entah mengapa aku mendapati wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak mempercayai ucapanku, "Tapi kau... menangis," ujarnya khawatir.

Aku hanya menggeleng dan menghapus air mataku, "Tidak. Sepertinya aku hanya bermimpi..."

Kiku terdiam, ia lalu beranjak pergi dari sisiku.

Aku menghela nafas. Sial. Apa aku terlihat begitu menghawatirkan? Aku mengacak rambutku dan terdiam, menatap dinding kamarku. Saat ini aku sedang mengunjungi Kiku karena besok aku ada pertemuan di daerah Tokyo. Tiba-tiba Kiku muncul kembali sambil membawakanku handuk basah.

Aku menerimanya, "Terima kasih, Kiku..." ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Ia tersenyum kembali. Aku menggunakan handuk itu untuk membersihkan keringat dan air mataku. Ah... handuk dingin itu benar-benar membuatku lega. Bagaimana bisa Kiku begitu perhatian, yah?

"Eto... Arthur-san?" Aku menoleh padanya, memberi sinyal bahwa aku mendengarkannya, "Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau menangis tadi?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak bisa bilang karena... aku memimpikan'nya' kan? "Mimpi buruk, Kiku. Semua orang pasti pernah mengalaminya," ujarku sambil tertawa.

Kiku tampak penasaran, "Benarkah? Boleh aku tahu mimpi apa itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menghela nafas. Ia begitu keras kepala. "Aku tidak begitu ingin membicarakannya..." ujarku.

Kiku mengangguk, "Aku mengerti. Oh, ya, nanti Alfred-san akan datang dan-"

Mataku melebar. Dia akan datang?

"Arthur-san?"

Aku terkejut, "Y-ya?"

Kiku tertawa kecil, "Jadi benar itu karena Alfred-san, ya?" ujarnya, membuatku kaget setengah mati.

"Ap-APA?" Aku langsung menyadari bahwa aku sudah berteriak keras. Aku memelankan suaraku dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Tampaknya kau bereaksi mendengar nama itu," ujarnya dengan tenang.

Oh, apa aku terlihat begitu kaget tadi? Argh!

"Bagaimana kalau kau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Kiku lagi.

Aku menghela nafas. Oke, aku menyerah. Kiku benar-benar keras kepala kalau sudah menyangkut masalah macam ini. Kira-kira kenapa, ya?

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu," ujarku.

Lalu aku menceritakan mimpiku di mana aku mengejar Alfred yang pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja dan bagaimana pun cepatnya aku berlari, aku tetap tidak bisa mencapainya. Sekarang aku sedikit bingung kenapa hal itu bisa membuatku menangis.

"_Sou desu ka_..." ujar Kiku pendek.

Aku bingung, tiba-tiba saja Kiku menjadi diam setelah mendengarkanku. Aku pun kembali ke dalam pikiranku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kiku sendiri juga pernah meninggalkan Wang Yao, kakaknya bukan? Hmm... Aku penasaran...

"Kiku?" panggilku.

Kiku menoleh, "_Ha-i_?"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Yao?" tanyaku.

Aku melihat wajahnya tampak kaget mendengar pertanyaanku. Duh! Aku sendiri juga bodoh! Kenapa aku bertanya langsung? Aduh... apa dia marah?

Seperti bisa membaca pikiranku, Kiku tersenyum padaku, "Jangan khawatir seperti itu, Arthur-san," ujarnya, membuatku lega. Kiku lalu memandang ke arah taman yang ada di luar ruanganku, "Mari kita duduk di sana agar lebih santai," ajaknya.

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu bangun dari _futon_ yang kupakai untuk tidur dan mengikuti Kiku untuk duduk di luar. Rumah di Jepang memang unik, pintunya saja ada yang terbuat dari... kertas? Entahlah. Lantainya pun lantai tikar yang seingatku disebut _tatami_. Aku berjalan keluar ruanganku dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Kiku dan duduk di lantai yang terbuat dari kayu. Di depanku sekarang ini adalah taman kecil khas Jepang. Ada kolam kecil dan aliran yang berbentuk seperti sungai kecil. Beberapa kali kulihat, pemandangan ini tetap saja indah bagiku.

"Jadi..." Kiku memulai pembicaraan, "Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku meninggalkan Yao-san?" tanyanya.

'Ah, ia bahkan tidak memanggil Yao dengan sebutan kakak.'

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Ia memandang ke arah langit sore yang berwarna kejinggaan, "Aku ingin mandiri, Arthur-san," ujarnya dengan tegas.

"Mandiri...?" tanyaku bingung.

'Apakah ini yang diinginkan oleh Alfred?'

"Dulu, aku ditemukan oleh Yao-san saat aku masih kecil dan belum mengenal dunia. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya karena sudah merawatku dan mengajarkanku berbagai macam hal. Tentu saja kalau bukan berkatnya aku pasti tidak akan bisa menjadi orang yang mandiri seperti ini," ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk, "Begitukah..."

'Apakah Alfred juga seperti Kiku?' Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, 'Mana mungkin _bloody git_ itu berterima kasih padaku karena... karena... Argh!'

"Bukankah Alfred juga sama sepertiku, Arthur-san?" ujar Kiku tiba-tiba.

Aku sedikit kaget mendengarnya, "_Pardon me_?" Tanyaku dalam bahasa Inggris, saking kagetnya.

Untunglah Kiku pernah belajar sedikir bahasa Inggris sehingga ia bisa mengerti apa yang kukatakan, "Alfred-san juga sama sepertiku," ulangnya. "Ia... meninggalkanmu, kan?" tanya Kiku dengan hati-hati.

Aku terdiam, "Ya... ia memang meninggalkanku..." ujarku sedih.

'Dan aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa? Kenapa ia meninggalkanku?'

"Kau tahu, Arthur-san? Alfred-san pernah sekali mengatakan hal ini padaku."

_Yaah... Walau kesal, kalau old man itu tidak ada aku juga tidak akan bisa menjadi hero sehebat ini. Hahaha!_

Kali ini aku benar-benar kaget. Alfred... mengatakan hal macam itu...?

Kiku melanjutkan perkataannya, "'Aku memang sedih karena meninggalkannya, tetapi kalau aku tidak menjadi kuat, siapa yang akan melindunginya kalau dia sudah terlalu tua nanti?' Semacam itulah," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tipikal Alfred... dasar _bloody git_," ujarku, walau begitu, aku tersenyum.

Entah kenapa hatiku menjadi lega mendengar ucapan Kiku. Ternyata ia tidak membenciku. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin menemuinya...

**BRAK!**

"Oi, Kiku! Aku sudah tiba!"

Mataku melebar dan jantungku berdebar. Jangan bilang kalau itu...

"Ah, rupanya Alfred-san sudah datang," ujar Kiku dengan tenang.

"Jadi kau tidak bohong tadi?" ujarku kaget.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong tentang kedatangan Alfred-san?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "Aku akan menyambutnya dulu."

Kiku lalu beranjak pergi dari sisiku dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk menyambut kedatangan Alfred. Kupikir ia berbohong saat mengatakan Alfred akan datang untuk memancingku berbicara! Argh... kenapa sih aku ini? Rasanya daritadi aku panik terus.

"Hei! Ternyata kau juga di sini, Art," sapa Alfred sabil menepuk bahuku, membuatku terperanjat.

"_B-Bloody hell_! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu, git!" umpatku.

Ia tertawa, "Salahmu kau bengong, _old man_!" ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Dasar. Padahal aku baru saja menganggapnya baik.

"Arthur-san? Kau juga ingin ikut bermain?" tanya Kiku.

"Bermain?"

"Hahaha! Hero ini membawakan _game_ baru asli dari Amerika!" ujar Alfred dengan bangga sambil menunjukkan kotak kaset game barunya padaku. Sepertinya game _racing car_ baru. Setidaknya aku masih bisa kalau tentang balapan mobil.

"Baiklah. Bersiaplah untuk kalah, _git_!" ujarku dengan mantap sambil beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Jangan terlalu yakin, _old man_!" ujarnya sambil tertawa dan berjalan menuju ruangan di mana Kiku berada.

Aku terpaku di tempat saat melihatnya berjalan pergi. Punggungnya... begitu lebar. Senyuman muncul di wajahku, "Ternyata dia memang sudah dewasa..."

_Sepertinya jawaban kenapa ia meninggalkanku sudah terjawab._

Alfred tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik, "Hei! Sampai kapan kau mau di situ, Arty? Jangan bilang kau sudah setua itu untuk tidak dapat berjalan sendiri," candanya.

"Berisik, git! Aku bisa berjalan!" ujarku.

Yah... sampai kapan pun, Alfred tetaplah Alfred dan aku akan terus mengawasinya walau pun ia sudah mandiri.

**END**

* * *

**A/N** : ;3; Ukh... Kok... sepertinya kacau sekali yah? Review please! Perbaikan bahasa juga boleh! Kritik saran sangat diperlukan! Arigatoou X3


End file.
